


Bright Eyes

by CrazyKZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Collars, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKZ/pseuds/CrazyKZ
Summary: The Avengers brake into a Hydra research facility, and find more then they are ready to deal with.With limited options, they take a risk, strike a bargain, and gain a slave.....well, they tried to anyway.
Relationships: Hydra Agents/Loki, Loki/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Avengers/Marvel





	1. An ill-advisable arrangement

**Year 2016, Hydra Research Facility-**

  
"You're all clear from here!" Hawkeye declared over communications system. Natasha absentmindedly nodded as she scrolled through the data on the screen in front of her, "I think I found the room we want in the database. 324B, 3rd Floor, Left wing".

Blasting through a wall, Tony Jumped through the wreckage in the adjacent room, "I'm already there." He informed, while scanning the room for the Person of interest. Huddled in a corner lay their objective; ragged, bleeding and only half conscious, was Wanda Maximoff. The Scarlet Witch had been missing for over a year now. She appeared half dead.

Tony cautiously walked up to her. "Wanda? Hey babe, can you hear me?" No response. He was starting to think she wasn't conscience after all. "It's Tony, I'm here to take you home. Can you stand?" Tony watched as she lulled her head to the side to peer up at him through ratty, dirty hair.

"....Mmmm...." She Moaned quietly. Now much more concerned, Stark reached out to brush Her grimy hair aside to see her face. With a gasp he startled back, "What did they do to you?" He murmured as he took a closer look. Her Eyes were pure black, and scars ran across her face, neck and shoulders. Bruises and cuts, of all shades and stages of healing, coloring her once fair skin. Old crusty blood caked in deep crevices. Black veins streaked across her forehead and away from her eyes. Something that looked like blood, but thick and shiny black, oozed from her mouth. She blinked up at Him, dazed.  
"Tony?.....Is this, an illusion?...It can't be real...don't believe it Wanda. It isn't real. Don't let them get to you. Not this time...Not this time...not ever again..." She was mumbling to herself as she closed her eyes, rocking slightly.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm here. I'm real. I promise this is the end of the torment. Let's get you outta here, yeah?" Slipping his arms underneath her legs and back he lifted her away from the filthy, stained concrete. "I've got Maximoff. Bust'n our way out now."  
< _I sure hope she can take the strain._ > As he thought this he cradled Her head and shifted their weight for the foot thrusters to activate. Blasting a hole in the ceiling, Then the floor above that, they took off into the night sky and cool fresh air.

Natasha tuned out Stark, as her fingers flew over the keyboard in front of the wall of monitors. "Hey Guys, I'm seeing something interesting in the files under Wanda's Name.....Looks like a sub file that they wanted to keep hidden. I'm going to take a moment to decrypt it. Should be under 5 minutes."

"If you think it's important." Came the response from Captain Rogers, "I think I can cover your position for a bit longer."

Clint's protest crackled through the comms, "Come on Tash, we've got what we need! We should be break'n out of here. Like right now!" Clint was obviously flustered at the delay and risk Black Widow was taking. There was no reason to compromise their success, they had completed the mission and needed to vacate the premise, like NOW.

"Almost got it...." Nat typed furiously on the keyboard as the decryption came apart on the screen. "I'm In!....wha....what am I looking at....? I don't understand...."

""What?!?"" Clint and Steve hollered in unison.

"I think...I think there's a....a Baby?"

"A WHAT?" Steve asked incredulously, not quite comprehending. "A baby. There is a baby girl directly correlated with Wanda. I think, I think it may be Hers...." Widow skimmed over the information scrolling in front of her. Shoving a memory stick into the corresponding slot, the file started to download while she glanced at the door and security cameras adjacent to the main screen. Spotting several Hydra soldiers heading to her wing of the bunker, she glided a pistol from her leg holster and held it towards the door, awaiting the possible intrusion.

75%......80%......85%.....

"Come on little hard drive. You can do it..." Anxiously she coaxed the download. Loud foot steps could be heard down the corridor now, voices hollering to each other in German.

95%..... ..... ..... .....

* **BANG** * * **CraSH** *

the Noises made Natasha jump, although it was from the room next door.

100%!

Grabbing the memory stick and shoving it into her suit pocket while running to the door. Pulling out another gun, she kicked the door outward, knocking it into the closest Hydra agent. He flew, sprawling backwards into the opposite hall wall. She quickly shot 4 soldiers in the legs and kicked another in the stomach. Swinging her leg around after the kick she followed through with a roundhouse to one of their heads, knocking him into his partner coming up beside him. Hoping onto her other leg she spun full circle while hooking her leg around the neck of the next guy, using Her full momentum to bring them both to the ground where she rolled into a somersault and stood. Whipping back around she fired off another 3 rounds and incapacitated the last 3 agents, while running backwards towards the end of the corridor.

Having taken out the immediate threat, she holstered the weapons and ran full speed out of the complex. Hawkeye Joined her from the side of the entrance, sprinting to catch up and match her pace. "So? What did you find? is there really a baby? Is it hers? Are we going to just leave it here?" His Endless questions poured out of him breathlessly as they ran up the hill to the rendezvous point. Once there and under cover they made a mental status update, glancing over their comrades.

"So, did you find out anything? Any evidence?" Rogers seemed concerned, while also trying to be practical as their leader. "I don't know, Steve. It looks like there is a baby, and that the baby is Wanda's. But if we want to remove it from Hydra's hands, we would want to do it now. Before they relocate."

"I agree" Captain sighed, rubbing his neck. "Alright, I think we should try to rescue the baby while we are still here and know the layout and threat. If anyone does not want to help, that is fine, since it isn't what we all signed up for. Don't expect any kind of retaliation if you choose to sit this one out." He looked assuredly into each face of his friends around Him. They all looked back with determination, nodding their approval of the proposition.

Tony sat on the ground still holding Scarlet Witch with his arm around her, face shield up. "I think someone should stay with little Red here. She seems to be doing lousy as it is. I can stay with Maximoff and have Friday scan the files while you guys head back into the Hydra Hovel." Obviously Tony had made up his mind, so Steve didn't bother objecting. "Sure. Fine. We'll go with that. Keep us updated on what you find. A location and name of who we're looking for would be helpful."

Rogers led the others back down the hill, towards the crumbling entrance to the hideout. Through the ear piece they could all hear Tony mumbling to Friday instructions and ideas. Tuning Him out for now, Steve focused on the upcoming obstacles. Peering inside, they didn't spot anyone within the immediate vicinity. Motioning to the others to move forward they crept further into the lobby and halls.

"Maybe we should split up, try several routes at once. Cover more ground." Clint suggested, as he regarded a dark hall with suspicion. "Ok, let's do that." Captain nodded as he pointed with two fingers at each person and directed them to a corridor.  


Natasha quietly headed down the darkest passageway. Expecting an ambush she tossed a baton forward to clatter to the ground several feet ahead of her.

* **CRACK** *

A bullet hit the ground near the baton, followed by the assailant jumping into the walkway, back facing the Black Widow. She ran forward, jumped up and grabbed onto the long, hanging ceiling light, swinging herself forward, her legs wrapped around the man's neck as her momentum brought them both crashing to the ground. Keeping her legs tight against his airway, she pressed two fingers on His pressure points as he lost consciousness. Once he stilled she gracefully spun off the sleeping person and onto her feet already moving toward the next goal point.

Rogers slipped past another unconscious body laying through the doorway to the next corridor. Scanning the exits to the hall, he found a map on the wall. Moving toward it, he glanced back through the opening to be sure he had a moment to decipher the icons dotting the layout. They didn't make much sense to him other then the two person figure icon for Restroom. feeling slightly exasperated he tore the map down from its stapled mantle and rolled it up. Deciding to keep moving, he headed through to the next section of hall. Falling into a steady jog, peering into rooms and coves as he passed them by. After a few more halls leading to another door, a flight of stairs which lead to yet another hall, he came to a corridor with several doors side by side along one side of the walkway. Small barred windows on each one. He stepped up to the first and peered in.

Empty. There was a concrete slab along the back wall, a metal seat-less toilet and solid column sink. <A CEll....like a prison cell>. He was flooded by memories of the war and the fellow soldiers he had rescued. He shuttered and brushed aside those thoughts.

Continuing to the next door's window, he glanced in.

Empty. Next, Empty. Next, Empty.

Following the line of cells, peering into each one, he considered maybe everyone had already been moved. < Or maybe they didn't have anyone here at all. I can hope that, right? Doesn't seem likely though.> Shaking his head as the thought of more Hydra prisoners and what they may have been going through caused a shiver to run down his back. < Like Bucky.> He thought grimly. < I'd save everyone that ever came into hydra's grips, if I could.>

At the end of hall, the windowed doors became glass doors, Then long cells with a glass wall and no door. These he could easily see into as he passed by. All dark and empty. A glare shone on the ground up ahead though. One of the cells was lit up.

He jogged forward to the lighted cell, barely noticing the cells he passed on the way. Once the inside of the lit up cell came into view though, he stopped abruptly. Staring in disbelief, He squinted, rubbed his eyes, and looked again <....What in the world....>

"Uh, Guys....I think I found what we're looking for....and then some. Honestly, I don't think you will believe what I'm seeing right now....Or like it."

"What is it Spangles? I'm getting incredibly frustrated with the lack of information I'm finding here with Friday. You know, I swear, sometimes I think she's out to get me? Useless!" Stark sneered into the comms.

Giving a little huff of a laugh The Captain shook his head, and in a bit of disbelief, he haltingly spoke through the communicator. "Um, well...I found a baby. I think it's a girl? So, uh, there's that. But....Not only does she not look very, well, um, human? But she's being held by, what I believe is.....that is to say....I think they have Loki....in a cell....taking care of a baby alien....maybe?

..........silence.........

"You wanna run that by me again, Cap?" Stark said with a breathy, incredulous laugh.

"What do you mean Loki is taking care of an alien baby?" Natasha demanded stopping her movement instantly. "Here? Right here? In a Hydra headquarters? Does He appear dangerous?" She added, pivoting on the spot to head towards Captain America's location. "Where are you, I'm heading your way now."

Coursing through the Hydra base maze-like layout she called into the communicator to Stark, "Hey Tony, think you and Friday could maybe lead me to the Captain, if isn't too much trouble?"

"No Problemo Spiderling. You'll wanna bank 2 rights, a left, another right, straight through the opposite doors three times, up the stairs and go all the way to the end. Stop when you run into Red, white and Bulky."

"Funny Stark", Steven deadpanned. Small staccato breath escaped Natasha's nose as she couldn't quite keep the chuckle from her breath. Approaching the corridor with the cell doors she slowed to a jaunt, scouring the area as she passed. Her gaze locked onto the lit up glass wall in front of the Captain. He was still standing stock still, staring at what was inside. Readying herself to see what Rogers had described, she followed his gaze past the glass.

True to his word, it appeared to be Loki...in a ragged, torn gray jumpsuit, sitting in a plastic rocking chair, holding a swaddled baby in pink. They both seemed asleep for the moment. But the baby....the baby was....glowing. Her hair, just a bit more then wispy fuzz was glowing white, and her skin seemed almost a reddish glow as well. There were wet blackened streaks from her eyes, like she had been crying tar, that has sense dried up.

Rogers stepped forward leaning in a bit to get a better look. He reached out a hand and lightly tapped on the glass.... Startled, Loki shot up from the rocking chair, stumbling a step back, before falling backwards onto the ground, still clutching the now stirring baby bundle.

"I, I, I, I put her to sleep! She's asleep! She can't hurt anyone now! I swear it! She won't hurt anyone! I swear it, I swear it, please leave us...please......please....Please leave....." He started to murmur incoherently with a please every few words, rocking back and forth on his knees, tightly grasping the baby to the crevice of his neck.

Startled and confused, Natasha and Steve glanced at each other in question of what the other makes of it. Romanov stepped forward, tapping on the glass, "Loki? Can you hear me? Look up. Can you see us? Do you remember us?" At that Loki slowly brought his gaze up from the floor to look between the two. Confusion, then horror crossed his face as recognition set in. He quickly stood, slightly turning to the side as if to shelter the baby from them. His face turning to a sneer, he bit out in his refined accent, and a harsh laugh.

"HA! So you've come to get your share of the revenge have you? Couldn't just let those in charge to have all the fun, I suppose? So, what? Plan to strip me of my dignity? Take my pain for your pleasure? Gloat at your supposed superiority, you pathetic excuse for mortals?!?!" He seemed to start to rage at them the more he talked.

Still taken aback from this response, the two onlookers just stared. Not quite sure how to proceed. A whimper, cough, then cry brought them all back to the fact there was a baby in Loki's arms. She started to cry in earnest and Loki's attention was all on her.

"Shhhhh! Shh shh shh love.....it's ok, I'm here. You'll be ok.....just relax.....MmmMHm MmHmmm..." He started humming to the tiny thing as he rocked side to side with a little bounce. Steve and Natasha were alarmed at what they were seeing. Not just that Loki was acting all paternal and domestic, which WAS odd to witness, But the baby had started to glow brighter the more she cried, and her skin reddened more as well. Her tears were black as they started to trickle down her little cheeks. Things in the room started to quiver and shift. Loki's humming and swaying became more urgent as the little thing started crying in more earnest. "Please Heartling, please calm down for me? I need you to calm down my love...."

* **BaSH** *

An item close to the man and baby duo burst into pieces. Causing the little girl to escalate her wailing.

* **CraSH** * another item fell to the floor, * **TANGTINGTing** * Something metallic had burst by the window, clattering into the glass and scratching it faintly. Loki was looking around wildly at the floor. Finding what he was seeking, he dove down for it. A bottle of, milk? Pressing it up to the little gals mouth, she nuzzled it and latched on eagerly, gulping down the fluids like she was starving.

"Silly little imp. Haven't you just eaten mere moments ago darling? Are you truly that desperate for more?" A small smile grazed his face as he watched her adoringly. Seeming to forget his audience in the chaos, his whole demeanor had relaxed and his expression smoothed out.

"Huhhmm..." Steve cleared his throat, getting Loki's attention at once. "What do you want with me, Man of America and Black Spider?" He spat out at them. Sighing deeply, Rogers stepped closer to the glass. "Actually, we aren't here for you. We didn't even know you were on earth. I'm sure we would all like a debrief on _that_ story. But as of right now, we've come for the baby. We believe it to be Wanda Maximoff's? Do you know if there is truth to this?"

Natasha stepped forward to parallel the Captain."We don't mean you any harm Loki. We truly have just come for the baby, and we don't intend to harm her either" Loki looked between the two, analyzing their faces for hints of a lie, but finding none, "Yes. She is Maximoff's Daughter. A hybrid. Mutated from the labs. No father. She is a creation made of Wanda and Hydra's so called science. They used a bit of myself in her making as well. To bring their creation to life. She isn't of my body, but my seidr is what brought life to her being." He trailed off looking her over, as if in wonder.

Making a decision, Natasha started talking to the tense father, of sorts, "An experiment then. Is she unstable? We saw what happens when she cries. And she is obviously not fully human. Would we be safe to take her with us? We would protect her. Love and raise her with her mother. We already removed Wanda from the building."

Loki's gaze turned hard, focused back on them, "Where is Wanda?!? What have you done with her? What are you plans with the little red witch?" Startled once again at his response and protective infliction in his voice, they hesitated to answer. "Loki, what is the nature of your interactions and relationship with Wanda?" Rogers asked with a curious expression.

"We...we have grown accustomed to one another. Protect one another. Help the other when they've been treated poorly. A comforting presence one might say." Glancing towards the floor, a fond smile hinted at the corners of his mouth. "Make me an oath that you do not intend to harm Lady Maximoff. Swear it, that your intentions towards Her and Her Offspring are not Malicious of any sorts, and I will help you in whatever way I can. For their sake. I owe Her a great debt. I would wish to Pay it in full some day. If having a hand in saving her infant, will reduce that debt, then I am most willing to do so. " Loki spoke these words so fervently, they had no doubt he meant what he said. Well, maybe a little doubt. He was the god of lies after all.

"I swear it." The Captain said with a determined look, standing taller and more at attention. "No harm will come to Wanda Maximoff or Her child by our hand. I swear it, by my Mother's grave." Loki looked the captain up and down, sensing the pure earnestness of the mans words. Nodding his head, "So it shall be. The child is a danger to those around her. She has a magic unlike most, although similar to the modifications made to Miss Maximoff. She has the power of two infinity stones and my own seidr coursing through her. Only I, have been able to tamper the effects thus far. If you do indeed still wish to take her from this place, then I must advise that I be brought along with her. I acknowledge our history would suggest this as an ill-advisable arrangement, However there are various precautions that can be made to assure my.... cooperation and intentions stay within your set boundaries."

Steve stammered a moment, " uh...ok. I have, _So_ many concerns with that plan.... and several questions as well. I don't think we have a lot of time. I find it suspicious we haven't had any interruptions already."

"Loki?" Romanov started, "What precautions can we make that would make you harmless to Earth and it's inhabitants? As it is, you seem nicely contained in this cell. Why would we break you out of it and risk ours, and the whole of Earth's safety?" Loki stared back at her expressionless for a few moments. "There is a device. Crafted by dwarves, I suspect. A...Collar, of sorts. The Energy flowing from it resonates of power from something ancient. It was most likely given by Odin. It will contain my Seidr and.....more."

He let out an abrupt puff of air, seemingly deciding and becoming resigned to the decision. "It will allow those who place it upon my person to....dictate my actions. To place parameters and limitations that I cannot refute or disobey. It truly is a _despicable_ device. However I am willing to allow it's placement if it means honoring my debt to the Maximoffs." He finished resolutely, standing straighter, chin slightly tilted up.

"Ok, sense we just don't have any time to go over any more details, we'll have to go with that plan." Loki's expression twitched slightly. Barely enough that Rominov picked up on it. Pondering it's meaning, she started to head away from the cell, "Loki? Where it is?" asking as she was moving backwards. "The laboratory and experimentation room."

"Wait! Here! I have a map. I took it down from another area" Steve interrupted. " Show us it's location on here." Raising an eyebrow at the Captain, Loki moved up to the glass watching his face as he moved. Once close enough to the glass it felt as though there was almost no space between them, Loki looked down at the paper in Steve's hand. Briefly scanning it, he pointed to a block of space with several odd icons on it.

"Here. This is where you will find it. It will be in a glass case. I suspect it will trigger an alarm once removed, but that can hardly be a problem at this point in your venture, I would imagine." He said, almost wistfully. Steve nodded, "Got it!" 


	2. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collar is found

The Captain caught up to Natasha in a few long strides, and they were both heading off, following the map as they went. "Do you find it odd we haven't heard from any of the others for some time now?" Natasha asked as they kept a steady pace through the building. Steve's pace stuttered a bit. "Huh, You're right....I haven't heard from Tony since you joined me...And Clint....since..."

His worried look was becoming more severe the longer he thought about it. Putting a hand up to his comm link, he tried paging the others, "Hey! Can anyone hear me?"

......silence.....

"Hawkeye? Ironman? Is anyone on the line?"

.......silence.....

"Odd" Tasha whispered considering...."Do you think the comms are down, or.....?" Steve gave her a fleeting glance, "I guess we'll have to go find out when we're done here." They picked up the pace, now concerned over the possible complication, and possibly, their friends.

"I think it's just three doors down from here." Huffed Steve, coming to a jogging stop at said door. Trying the handle, he found it locked. Stepping back, He removed his shield from his back and raised his arm to strike the knob.

* **BRANG** *

The clash resonated through the hall, and the handle fell loose. Shoving the door open, they rushed inside, immediately searching for the object described. "There! On that enclosed shelf area." Rogers bolted over and smashed in the glass with his shield.

* **BRRRRWWAAA, BRRRRWWAAA** *

The alarms blared throughout the complex at a deafening pitch. "Well, if nothing else, We'll find out if more Hydra Agents are lurking around." Steve shouted over the screeching.

Bolting quickly back the way they came, the duo slammed through every door and sprinted through every hall. The alarms sending the sense of urgency through them.

Skidding to the glass wall where Loki waited, they realized there was something they hadn't considered. How to get the device on Loki, without Him escaping or harming them.

"Uh, ok. Do you have any idea how we can get this thing on you?" Questioned the captain while looking at the other man quizzically, though He was fairly sure He shouldn't trust any suggestions made.

Loki flashed a sly smile. His voice was slick as oil, "Of Course my dear Captain. Simply slide it through the feeding slot, I will put it on myself, you can then open the cell door once I've been.... _collared_." Loki continued to smile, with a nonchalant expression.

"Wait." Romanov halted Rogers mid step. "Ok Loki. I know you think we are fools. But Do you honestly think we would fall for that?" Steve tried not to look confused, and Loki narrowed his eyes at her, glaring.

"My sweet Spider. I'm sure, I do not know of what you mean? How else are we to conduct this... transaction?" He sneered at her, raising an eyebrow with a condescending smirk.

"You specifically stated that whomever placed the collar upon your person, would dictate you action, which you would not be able to disobey. Or something along those lines. Correct?" Face turning sour he growled, "Correct. Well done Miss Spider. How then, do you propose we proceed?"

She looked around a moment, pondering the options, "I think I will put it on you. Through the feeding slot. My arms are slender enough. If you kneel down right up to it, I'll be able to put it on with no problems."

Letting out a low snarl and curled lip, Loki pivoted towards the food slot, practically stomping over to it, still holding the now sleeping infant. After pausing a moment, glaring at the slot, He dropped down onto his knees in front of the gap,

"Will this suffice?" He spat out. "I suppose it's appropriate. My kneeling before you as you collar me as your slave." He growled, dripping bitterness and resentment. That statement made Steve's eyes widen though, "Slave? You didn't say anything about being a slave?"

Natasha had to fight not to roll her eyes at Steve's naivety. "He said he would have to follow our command and wouldn't be able to resist, so in essence, yes. He told us. In any case, this is the only way. We don't have time to come up with something better. We need to get out there and find out what's going on with everyone else."

Steve relaxed a little, looking defeated. "I suppose you're right. We can always figure something else out later if needed." Natasha ignored his rationalizing, and focused on putting her hands and the collar though the portal towards Loki. There was always a chance Loki would try something. Brake Her arms, or threaten to unless Steve let Him out, or grab the collar and place it on her...several variations on how this could go wrong were running through her mind as she watched every hint Loki set off. He was kneeling close to the gap, eyes boring into hers with menace. He only had one hand to work with, if he planned to do anything, as the other clutched the infant.

She didn't fully put any part of the collar or her hands through until He leaned close enough she could reach around him. Quickly she shot her hands through, shoving the collar to his throat and letting the momentum swing her hands holding the clasps around to the back, and clicking together. After it clicked, She noticed he had shot one hand up through the hole and had grasped her own throat with his long fingers. But she had been quick enough that it was as far as he got before the collar had latched and she rushed out, "Loki you aren't allowed to harm me or any humans!" It came out a bit strained as his hand clenched a bit tighter. Steve had seen all of this happen, but it was so fast, he'd barely registered what was happening and took one step forward to intervene. Loki squeezed harder at his movement, with a warning glare at the captain.

He started to twitch though, making small grunts as his eyes unfocused. His body started to jerk from jolts of pain shooting through him. Stubbornly and desperately, He refused to release his grip. Natasha was seeing spots and her vision was darkening by the time he let go and started to crumble in on himself, hugging the baby close and enclosed by his arms. Then shouts of pain were strangled from his throat. 

"You infuriating.... Miserable... pathetic.... venomous... creature of all that's in _hel!_!" Loki was yelling between grunts and gasps of pain. The baby almost dropping to the floor as his hold slackened, despite his efforts to control it. "Loki stop talking. Do not speak unless spoken to, or have relevant information pertaining to the situation." She stated plainly, watching him writhe. He was still in pain, but she could see it was lessening over time.

"Natasha, can't you stop the effects?" Steve asked, feeling urgent and a bit horrified at the whole situation. "Of course. But How will he learn if I let him off easy for trying to kill me?" A bit stunned at her response he just stared at the moaning god at their feet. He hated to admit to himself, he felt a little bad.

"Loki, your punishment can cease." Romanov stated plainly without emotion. She could tell Loki wanted to say something in the way he opened and closed his mouth and becoming even more furious. "Look, this was your idea. Remember your debt. I don't know if you were in fact telling us the truth, but if you were, remember, this is the only way to help the Maximoffs."

Loki's expression slowly smoothed out. Staring blankly at the ground in front of him, he nodded. Slowly, he stood, using his free hand to steady himself against the wall. Glancing at the baby swaddled in his other arm, he sighed dejectedly and turned to the area of glass next to the control panel. He Pointed to it, "I believe the code they input there is 582 730 948 174 635 28901. That should open the glass panel. Then we will be _joyously_ joined together in quest of freedom for the Maximoffs." He seemed to be fitting in as many words as possible when allowed to speak.

Although His voice had a mocking tilt, when he turned to face the other two, his hint of a smile did seem genuine. Steve was looking over the number panel in despair, trying to remember the number sequence just spoken to him. "Alright. uh, you wanna run that number by me again?" Steve then mumbled under his breath, "How in the ever living world did you ever figure out a code like that?" 

Loki smirked at him and repeated the number. Slowly. Condescendingly. Insultingly slow. Saying SO much in the way he said the numbers, pauses and inflections in his voice. Natasha shook her head amused. Loki was saying so much more then his restricted access to speech should allow. She was realizing how hard it was going to be to control this God of Chaos and lies. Though, she couldn't help but smirk a bit at the teasing. Poor Steve. She almost felt bad enough to come to the poor old man's rescue. Almost. 

The glass panel slid into the wall with a hiss of air, and they were face to face with the God Villain. No barriers anymore. Natasha felt a slight urgency to go over scenarios in her head that would need commands given in order to avoid them, but ultimately decided what she's said so far should be good enough for the moment.

"Ok then. Lets go." She gave Him a curt nod, Patted her leg like calling a dog, and turned away from him, stalking off. "Come Loki." She felt a slight satisfaction at the growl he let out, as she also heard his footsteps obediently following her. Steve strode up beside her and leaning over whispered, "Careful Romanov, we don't want to aggravate and test Him."

Raising an eyebrow, she side eyed Him, "Of course Steve. Why would we _ever_ want to do that?" Looking her face over, trying to get a read on her, Steve finally sighed in exasperation and faced forward.< Women.>

Natasha started giving rules as she thought of them. "Loki, if we run into any Hydra Agents, you may incapacitate them using nonlethal methods. That said, you can use whatever methods you wish, as long as they don't die." Pausing a moment to think of necessary clarifications she added, "And No permanent damage like lost limbs or brain damage. No killing. And Protect The Baby, us and yourself. Alert us to anything you may notice." Thinking over what she'd said so far, she gave a nod and continued in the direction of the exit.

Loki spoke In a disturbingly sultry purr, "I have noticed quite a few things, as it were. One being how you seem to not regard your American Captain as intelligent as you consider yourself. You have also shown yourself to not be opposed to adding to your dripping red in your ledger. Seeing as you have quite possibly added many to that as of today alone. Such hypocrisy. I seem to have noticed being judged quite harshly for the hundred or so whom died during my-"

Steve abruptly, turned and pointed a finger in the man's face, "STOP. This is NOT helping the situation. Ours OR yours." Straining not to roll her eyes at either man, Natasha managed through gritted teeth, "Ok, ONLY alert us to thing you notice that are RELEVANT to our safety and escape." From her peripheral vision she could see Loki holding back a smirk. She managed to keep a cool and indifferent exterior. He was mistaken if he thought he could get a rise out of her. She has spent years perfecting her tolerance to idiocy and provocation.

Moving on mentally to the task at hand, she noted each landmark they had passed on the way in, finding her way through the maze of corridors with ease. Steve glanced at the map a few times to check their progress, always finding it on par. Soon they were making their way out of the building altogether.

"Think Clint is back with the others?" Steve asked quietly. Natasha speculated, somewhat to herself. "I guess we'll find out soon. I hope so. If not, we'll just have to get back in there and get Him out."

As they rounded the top of the hill at the meeting point, they couldn't see anyone. Even Tony and Wanda were gone from the spot they had been in previously. With a deep sigh, Steve turned in a 360, checking the surroundings. "So they're not here. I'm thinking, maybe SHIELD picked them up, or....Maybe they had to Hide somewhere else....it's probably too dangerous to call out for them. See any tracks or signs of a struggle?" Looking closer at the details around them, they did notice a few tracks in muddy areas and tracking a few steps away from those areas. A few snapped twigs and small branches. "Well, these tracks are from Tony's suit." Natasha said, pointing at the larger and deeper imprints leading into the woods. "He was probably carrying Wanda. But where were they going?" Steve added, looking puzzled.

"Uhhem" Loki cleared his throat from behind them. Natasha turned back to give him an annoyed glare, but noticed he was looking like he wanted to say something. "Oh just say it Loki! What?" Slightly jostling the startled baby to coax her back to sleep, while giving Natasha an exasperated eyebrow raise at her noisy outburst, he quietly informed, "I can track them with my Seidr. If you wish it. You would have to command it of me before I would be able to access the well of it, of course."

Steve walked over to join the conversation, "What is Seeder, and how will it help? What risk do we take by giving you access?" With an annoyed glare, Loki shifted the baby to his other arm, still swaying. " _Seidr_ , Is the essence derived from Yggdrasil's power to perform any manner of Charm, spell, illusion, hex, glamour, conjuring, and oh so many more _splendid_ things." He said with a placating smile.

Steve nodded, "Ok, so it's magic? Like a wizard?" Steve skeptically questioned. Loki's smile dropped and he deadpanned, " Yes. It is Magic. I'm a Mage. A Sorcerer, if you will."

"Huh." Was all he got out of Rogers. Natasha gave a huff, then said, "So you can access this Seidr if I command it, and use it to find our friends." she stated, without any questions. Loki raised an eyebrow and would have possibly made a slightly impressed, though condescending comment on her correct pronunciation and ability to sum up the situation, but was reminded that He couldn't speak at will. Which caused him to once again, lose any form of amused and impressed feelings towards her. Since she hadn't asked a question for him to answer, he simply nodded.

"Ok then, Loki I command you to use you seidr to find Tony stark, Wanda Maximoff, and Clint Barton's location. Lead us to Them. Also, alert us of anyone else in the vicinity." Feeling the power surging through him as he reached for it, He couldn't help the smile and feeling of satisfaction that came over Him. It was immediately directed to do as He was commanded however, which was mildly irritating. He quickly felt the presence of those his magic sought.

"There," He Pointed in the direction the footprints led, "They are in that direction about 60 paces. There are many with them however. The others presence feels.....aggressive...giddy....triumphant...Perhaps they feel they have won?" 

This new information concerned the Captain and his forehead pinched in thought. "Is Clint there as well?" Loki pondered a moment, "Yes, although I do not believe he is conscious." Rogers Pursed his lips in thought as he started in the direction indicated. "Alright, Let's get going before anything else happens to them. It would be nice if it was just SHIELD, come to take us home, but..." Natasha finished for him when he tapered off. "But why wouldn't they tell us over the communication system?" Steve sighed, "Exactly. It's far more likely to be Hydra. It would explain why no one approached us while we were talking to Loki."

"Mmmm" Natasha hummed in agreement. 


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a BAMF

Tony looked up through swollen eyes at the grinning man standing above him. Sucking a bit on his bloody lip he drawled, "I don-know why you feel-a need to hit me while I'm down. I ain't a threat N'ymore." 

He spat some blood on the ground at the man's feet, being sure to spray his shoe. He got a hard kick to the jaw for that. Dang it, there goes another tooth. While affording implants wasn't a problem, getting those darn numbing shots was the absolute _worst_! Does he even _have_ any real teeth left? His groggy brain couldn't remember.

A hand grabbing his hair and yanking his head back brought attention back to the ugly man. "Are you _listening_ to me metal scum?!?" His hair puller screamed in his face. ...spittle...in Tony's eye and mouth.

"Ugh, disgusting! That's just _vile_. Do ya gotta spray it when you say it? I mean honestly ugly, I understand the anger, I can relate, sorta, but the toxic germs you're infecting me with could just, ugh, I don't know, turn me into a mutant or someth'n!"

The absolute disbelief on the guys face was totally worth the punch to the gut. And the kick to his nose. Maybe not the following break of his rib....or the chunk of hair that came out in the man's hand.....ok, so Tony knew he was stupid and immature to taunt his assailant, but when they just keep coming at him with stupid question after stupid question, he just couldn't keep from making stupid answers to match.

< What was that question again? huh.....He couldn't even remember anymore. How did he get here again? Where were the others? > His sluggish brain screamed of lack of blood and begged to fall dark and unconscious.< NO! > He told Himself. <That is the cheaters way out and he only cheats at strip poker. And relationships. And games he might lose. But This is not one of those times! Stay awake Tony Stark! STAY AWAKE! >

Waking with his face smashed into the ground, dirt caked into his bloody cuts, he groaned in pain while rolling to his not as injured side. Trying to peer through his swollen shut eyes, Tony observed what else was going on in the clearing. <Ok, They have Wanda, in a, is that a cage? Ok, They caged magic fingers, where's Robin hood?>

Twisting his head around as much as his pain tolerance would allow, he could just barely make out Hawkeye lying in the dirt near a Military style vehicle. He didn't look awake. Probably alive though. Probably.

Well, so much for drawing the attention to Himself to spare the others the tortures their captors seemed to be entertaining themselves with while awaiting....orders? More people? He didn't even know.

<Now what, Genius? > He could barely move, or talk, heck, it seemed groaning was even painful. Could he just play dead? If he closed his eyes long enough, would they go away? He chuckling at the memory of believing that, when he was bullied in 2nd grade. And at Home with Obadiah. And sometimes with Pepper......Gah, he was immature!

He could hear Wanda starting to scream as the men poked her with sticks from a campfire they had started. The glowing hot ends sizzled on her skin. They taunted and laughed at her, "Heal yourself little witch! Oh that's right, you CAN'T without your tasty boyfriend to save you!" A balding chubby guy kicked the cage, "Your just a good for nothing little toy for our enjoyment! Right boys?" They all grinned. "Hehe, ya... com'ere little slut....come to daddy. You know you wanna make Daddy feel good, dont'cha sweetheart?" One man scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ugh, that burning flesh stinks, stop with the fire stick, why don't'cha?!?" The man with the stick glared indignantly. "Hey, Back off Rojan! I'll do whatev'a I like to the little wretch!" The grossed out ugly man put his fists on his hips. "Ya, well I don't think the boss'll be too happy if you make her useless! How's he gonna get anymore monster babe's huh?!?"

Their Chatter and taunting was making Tony feel sick, not to mention his heart aching at the quiet little sobs coming from that cursed cage. <What to do...what to do....Ugh! What CAN HE DO?!?! >

"Mmmhey! Ya'll er Stuphid ugy biotches that needs some timez outz! Yer b-in very naughty!" <Well,> He thought<....although it wasn't quite coherent....it got their attention. Great! Great......oh great....here they come....>

* * *

Coming over the crest of the hill, Loki gazed down into the clearing and had to brace against the anger that surged from what He saw. The little Sorceress was in a small animal cage of sorts. She looked to be in pain, crying and hunched over. The blasted cuffs still on her wrists keeping her magic from her reach, just as they had done with Him before that confounded Cell they locked Him in, leeching his Magic from every angle. The poor girl looked to be almost incoherent with her agony, fear, and anger.

< _I'm coming my little Scarlet Mage....Hang on a little longer_.> Making note of each antagonist, Scarlet Witch, the Avengers, including the ones behind him, he assessed the situation and quickly formed a plan. "Widow, I may have a plan formulated that quite possibly would work If we cooperate. Also, if you are willing to release my magic for a time. We must act quickly however, as should we be discovered, it may not be as effective."

Keeping a neutral face, He Side glanced towards the Black Widow as he calculated her response, hoping she would go for the suggested route of action. She seemed to consider Him thoughtfully, most likely turning ideas of how he could betray them over in her mind. Clever little Spider that she was. He would have to be 3 steps ahead of her if there was any chance of escaping Her Enthrallment of Him.

< _A necessary Evil_.> He reminded himself grimly.< _All for a cause. We will be free some day soon._ > It felt uncharacteristically optimistic at thinking that way, however. Ah well. His time here has changed a lot about himself. That thought left a bitter resentment in His mouth.

The Black Widow started talking, bringing His attention back to her at once. "Ok Loki. We'll try this. Still no hurting any Avengers or our friends. No hurting bystanders, You may only attack Hydra Agents, and only to stop, not kill them. Do not destroy our property either. You may use whatever magic you deem fit for accomplishing this task. Our task is to save Tony, Clint and Wanda, then all of us escape. You will help in this task as much as you are able. You may speak freely to us, until I say otherwise. Steve, do you think I missed anything?" He shifted anxiously, "Honestly, I have no idea. I don't think the way he does and can't fathom what he may be scheming. I trust your judgment." She made a single jerked nod.

Loki raised a finger, "One more request Mistress. I would ask that you allow me to use my Magic in whatever way necissary to take care of and protect little Miss Kasimira, as well." He kept a neutral expression, eyes averted in submission.

She grimaced at the epithet of mistress. Looking Him over briefly, searching for deception, She Then nodded to Loki. "Ok, As you said. Do what you have planned. If I sense any kind of betrayal though, you will go down like a rabid dog under 100 tranq darts." Loki allowed a small gulp and widened eyes to look sufficiently intimidated by her weak attempt at a threat. "As you say, My Mistress." He purred with a mocking, small bow, free arm spreading out, and a smirk in her direction. Her eye twitched at the tittle again, and he gloated a little inside.

"Would you be opposed to keeping the baby safe for a time? I dare say the coming events wouldn't be....conducive for her continued good health." He had a mocking smile as he turned to her with eyebrows raised in mock innocence. "...Of Course...."

She wasn't quite sure how to react to the request. She knew nothing of babies. She once unknowingly killed some as casualties in a mass undertaking, but to keep one alive? This was a foreign duty to the assassin. Her lack of experience showed in the way she held the sleeping thing. Loki seemed both amused and annoyed, though he instructed her with patience. Mostly.

"Just support the head, cradle Her with your arms, keep her secure and snug, DO NOT SMOTHER HER! No, Like this, there you go, no, ok yes....that will work. Now move side to side or back and forth like the rocking of a ship at sea....Ok, ok yes.....you've got it. If you wake her up, this will be a very short venture. Keep the pacifier in her mouth if you can, stay consistent in your movement. Shushing noises, humming and singing helps. Do NOT raise your voice. Try to keep her far from explosion noise. And there will be explosions."

Natasha raised an irritated eyebrow at Him. Loki had instructed her like she was an incompetent child herself. He knew the innocently placating and condescending tones would raise Her ire, and he fed off of it. 

With a deep sigh of satisfaction that the Child was safe, and the Widow was sufficiently irked, He gave one last sharp grin at the awkward image they created and spun around on his heel stalking away from them. "Come Captain!" Loki called, patting His leg like calling a dog, as he walked away. Mimicking Natasha's earlier actions. Steve looked indignant.

"Hey! Can He do that?" He looked towards Natasha incredulous. She smirked at Him, "Oh just go along with it already. Lets get this over with!" Gaping at her another moment, He stood taller considering a moment, "Yeah. Ok. You're right. Let's just do this. We can deal with behavior and dish out consequences for actions later."

Nodding his head one more time as he made up his mind, he ran to catch up to the trickster. <I sure hope we know what we're getting into here.> Even as He thought it though, He knew it wasn't the truth whatsoever. 

* * *

Stark spat out another mouthful of blood and dirt, "Get yer grubby hands offa me ya Fugger!" His face was smashed into the mud again, getting more up his nose and between his teeth. He could feel what had to be a million hands on him, pushing, grabbing, hitting, pulling, scratching. Honestly? What weren't the hands doing? Ah yes, _that_ is what they hadn't done, till now.... Two sets were now sliding under his pants and shirt and getting WAY too familiar. _Gross_. He will need a billion showers in acid to remove the repulsive stench of these perverts off.

The groping hands had reached massively improper locations when his pants tore away completely. There was way too many bodies pushing against him now, writhing in extremely unwanted ways, aggravating his cracked ribs. One man was pushing his sweaty, smelly dick into his mouth. He tried to bite down, but it had been anticipated and there were fingers and maybe a stick stopping him.

He felt very uncomfortable intrusions in his nether regions, and he mentally braced himself for the violations about to start there.

The men were suddenly jerked away from him, one by one. Shouting and gunfire were then all He could hear through the muck and pounding in his ears. Managing to roll to the side that didn't have a protruding rib, he wiped off most the mud and blood on his face obscuring his view of the action.

It appeared as if a thick green fog had covered the whole area. He saw a figure that had to be Loki twirling and flipping throughout the fog, Bad dudes flying every which way as they came into contact with His foot, fist, knife or magic voodoo explosions.

But, then it looked like another Loki....and another....how many were there? Then long fingered hands quickly, but surprisingly gentle, scooped Him up into a bridal hold. He turned his face up to see Loki looking Him over, then holding him a bit tighter to His armored chest. Tony grinned up at him with a bloody smile, "I know that outfit! It's like at my tower! Looks good...sorry for bleeding on it..." His head lolled to the side as he trailed off. Loki huffed a small laugh of surprise.

They blipped out of the clearing and then stood in the forest, seemingly far away from the chaos, because Tony could barely hear the noise of it. Or was that due to damaged or clogged ears?

After being gently set down, leaning against a tree, a green sheen traveled up his body. He had pants appear onto him, and several bleeding areas stopped. His ribs didn't hurt as bad now either. Once he seemed stable, Loki disappeared again.

Stark looked around him, noticing that Clint, (who looked much better, but still not awake), Natasha and the Baby were already there. He groaned in relief that the torment was over. He dropped his head back against the trunk of the tree and shut his eyes. The intensity of the pain from his remaining injuries were starting to ramp up, now that the adrenaline spike was ceasing. <Just let me pass out. Please.>

The Hydra agents were frantically trying to put Wanda's cage in the back of a truck before anyone could stop them. "Hurry up! The Alien is freaking scary!" The bald one had a shakey voice, "Did you see the way he was like multiplying and throwing knives from thin air?!?" He yelped when Loki appeared in the midst of them. Their cries of surprise, quickly became screams of pain and terror as they were thrown several yards into the air, some smashing into trees or parked vehicles. Once tehy were settled on the ground, they found their hands and feet were bound with thick green rope.

When there were no remaining agents around the little cage, Loki bent down and grabbed the lock on the door, ripped it off and swung it open. Gently reaching in, he gathered up the little shivering witch in his arms and pressed his face to her hair. "It is over, my Elskan. I have you now, and you will be free."

Loki stomped on the cage, smashing it down to a usless heap of bars. They quickly apparated into the woods with the others, but he was reluctant to release The little mage. He pressed a kiss to Her forehead. As he did so, his seidr shimmered down from his mouth to sweep across her body. Both assessing and healing as much as possible as the short amount of time and his depleting magic allowed.

She seemed to have passed out. He murmured against her ear, though she probably didn't hear Him. "Heal, Elskan...Be free. I will miss you. Thank you..." He tested his Seidr reserves, assessing whether he still had access for protecting the infant. It seemed he did, so without hesitation, he pulsed the excess through Maximoff, healing more of the most severe wounds.

He had used quite a bit of the magic available to him already, and he was still healing from his time in the research and experimentation labs. She still had a lot more healing to do, but he had reached his limit, if he still wanted enough for the next step in his plan. Hoping the healing to be enough, he cut off the flow of seidr through her body.

Setting her down next to the now unconscious man of iron, he stood up tall and held out his arms towards Natasha, raising an eyebrow. She moved to quickly place her burden of 'joy' back onto Him. With The infant secure in his arms, Loki gave Natasha an apologetic, weary smile, then silently tapped into his magic to test his access.

Feeling enough still there, He reached in and grabbed the line to Yggdrasil and pulled them through the branches towards Vanaheim. Natasha's Shout of protest quickly fading away.


End file.
